Electrifying
by InsanityatBest
Summary: You are one of the 100. Raven gets into an argument with a guard from the Ark. When he brings out the electric rod, you automatically step in. While you're recovering from it, she asks why and you're rewarded with a kiss.


You watch the impending fight with a sense of dread.

She's in his face standing as straight as she can with her brace sneering and commenting about his idiocy.

"I'm warning you, cripple, " his voice carries to where you stand and you drop the sticks concerned about what would happen next.

"Do something, " Raven taunted so close to his face you think she can smell his breath. "What are you scared of? The cripple that can blow your ass back into space or me knocking you on your ass?"

Raven is all confidence a broad grin on her face even with the limp in her gait.

His face sours reddens and you know it's from the sun.

What is she doing?

You debate going over chewing your bottom lip.

"Little girl, you are asking for a lashing."

You're blood runs cold.

"Raven!"

You know she can hear by the tilting of her head.

"Raven!" You call again this time walking over with a strained smile.

This is why I don't perform.

"I need your help," Your smile becomes more real when Raven looks away from the guard even with a wtf look on her face.

"Doesn't everyone? "

You chance a smile before continuing.

" But no one else is the youngest G mechanics in 50 years, " you watch his eyes widen from the corners of your own eyes but quickly look back at Raven.

"52 years but who's counting? " a proud smile settles on her face despite the confusion in her eyes.

You glance at the guard giving quick warning despite the fear that threatens to overwhelm you.

Best G mechanic in 52 years...

You can't touch her...

Don't touch her.

Your laughter is tense, forced and you can only hope the guard doesn't notice.

"That's why I need you, " you sigh quietly in relief watching Raven debate leaving.

She's silent but limps closer to you and you smile thinking everything's in the clear.

Raven is walking over to you when you both hear him mutter.

"That's what I thought. "

"That's what I thought! " Raven yells back mockingly.

"Get floated!" He yells and on instinct you step in the way.

The electric rod smacks you hard and you smell something burning with an annoying buzz ringing through your ears.

You drop to the ground electricity jumping through your veins making every muscle spasm uncontrollably.

"Y/N!" She screams but you can't do anything but shake. "ABBY!"

"ABBY!"

"Y/N!"

Your quakes worsen and your eyes roll back.

I hate the Ark.

There's an ache in your bones and a pulsing pain where the electricity touched your skin.

You sit up grunting a little with the sting of something tugging.

Your shirt is worse for wear ripped to the edge of your bust and you look down when the incessant sting won't leave.

You hiss at the sight of the angry blister stretching against a part of your waist an angry bubble of skin.

Raven walks in then her swagger present in the swing of her hips and the elongated strides.

"Y/N!" She said your name like an exhale like everything would be okay.

A small smile had tugged on the corner of her lips until she saw the blister.

The change is instantaneous her face darkening like a storm cloud.

"Bastard," Raven seethes face twisting into a scowl but softens at the sight of you.

"It's fine," you lie unconvincingly tugging on your shirt in vain.

Raven quirks an eyebrow tilting her head.

"You're a shit liar."

You laugh in surprise clutching your waist to stop the sting.

Raven notices the action and her smirk leaves a solemn expression taking its place.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did."

Raven's eyes harden.

"You think I'm a cripple," she accuses get voice low.

You grit your teeth before replying.

"I didn't do that because of your leg. I did it because I want you safe. "

" Why?" Raven comes closer and wobbles but you watch waiting to catch her if she needs it.

You stare into Raven's eyes so dark they remind you of her namesake: a raven's wing.

"If you have to ask that, you're not as brilliant as I thought. "

It's quiet for a few moments as you watch her think it through.

" You like me, " she says and a smile begins to form.

You don't deny it.

She leans forward kissing you like this is last tugging on your bottom lip when you pull away.

"What does this mean? " you pant from the kiss not protesting that her hands have found your hips.

A mischievous grin brings a twinkle in her eyes.

"It means," Raven's eyes look over you the animalistic gleam still there but taming. "We need to talk."

From her smile, you know this'll change everything.

You smile wide taking her into another kiss your hand finding it's home on her cheekbone.

Her kiss is electrifying.


End file.
